This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The project goal is to do high resolution single particle reconstruction based on cryo-TEM images of a three-dimensional DNA structure built from eight linear oligonucleotides designed to assemble into a truncated octahedron. The particle reconstruction will be combined with Small Angle X-ray Scattering analysis and Molecular Dynamics computer simulations for a detailed analysis of the structure of the assembled DNA octahedron.